


Roles

by Fire_Bear



Series: PrUK Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (is what I'm gonna call them), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Knight, Bedroom Prince, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Day 4, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Frottage, Glove Kink, Gloves, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pruk Week 2017, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur's boyfriend has found the perfect bedroom roleplay for them.





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly supposed to be a comedy with a side helping of… y’know… but it kind of evolved…

"Sweetheart," said Gilbert sweetly one day, "do you remember when you said you'd let me choose a roleplay?"

Startled, Arthur blinked and looked up from his after dinner cup of tea. "Yes?" he cautiously asked.

"Well, I think I've thought of something!" Gilbert grinned and Arthur could see his excitement, barely contained as he practically vibrated in his seat.

Slowly, reluctantly, Arthur set down his half-full cup. "Oh? What is it?"

"Ah, ah! It's a surprise!"

"How am I supposed to play my role if you won't tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Gilbert launched himself to his feet, almost toppling his chair. "I got you a costume. All you've gotta do is put it on and then lie on the bed. I'll be in later and you'll get to see how sexy I can be."

Arthur's lips twitched upwards. "Gil, I know how sexy you are. I see you looking sexy all the time, darling."

That made Gilbert blush, his pale skin making it all the more obvious. "Yeah, but... You _know_ how sexy you are when you dress up as... as a policeman... or a doctor... or... anything really.

Smirking, Arthur rose from the kitchen table. "If you like it so much, I suppose I could see how sexy you find the butler outfit."

"Butler?!" Gilbert squeaked.

When their eyes met, Arthur still smirking, Gilbert's blush turned a deeper red, travelling across his nose and towards his ears. After a moment, Gilbert glanced away and Arthur knew he had caught him. He turned and sauntered from the room, making sure to roll his hips.

The costume Gilbert had bought didn't get used that night.

* * *

But Arthur didn't forget what Gilbert had asked for. So, the next night, he made his way into the living room. Gilbert was playing a shooting game with his online friends, headphones on so he wouldn't disturb Arthur too much, since Arthur was usually in his reading chair a few feet away. Tonight, however, he walked up behind him, lifted one ear pad and whispered into his ear.

"Do you want to do your roleplay tonight?"

Gilbert froze, thumbs stilling on the controller. Arthur lowered the headphones back into their original position and retreated to the doorway. When Gilbert glanced over his shoulder, Arthur gave him his best 'come hither' expression and breezed out of the room and into their bedroom.

Only a minute later, Gilbert found him sitting on their bed, shirt half undone.

Clearing his throat, Gilbert moved to his wardrobe and crouched down to the drawer in the bottom. "You're such a tease," he grumbled as he tugged it open.

"I know," said Arthur simply, smirking when Gilbert glared at him over his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you didn't steal my idea," Gilbert muttered as he pulled out two packages. He peered at them before tossing one to Arthur; he only just managed to catch the corner and pull it onto his lap. "Put that on and lie on the bed. I'll knock to make sure you're ready before I come back in."

"Okay."

Just as quickly as Gilbert had appeared, he left, headed for their bathroom. Arthur waited until the door had closed before he ripped open the package. What he pulled out was not something he expected.

Nestled within was something that looked like a stereotypical prince's top, with the puffy sleeves which ended just above his elbows. The sleeves and the main body were a dark green with white highlights on the intricate designs while a second set of sleeves continued to his wrists and were wholly white. When he pulled it out, something fell at his feet and he bent to pick it up as he wrestled the straight, black trousers from the packaging. It turned out to be a small crown, enough to tell him that Gilbert had decided that Arthur would play the role of a prince tonight. But what on Earth would  _Gilbert_ dress as in this scenario? Once he had put on a pair of his old boots in a fit of inspiration and tucked his trousers in, he clambered onto the bed and made himself comfortable, leaning against their pillows as he waited.

It wasn't long before Gilbert knocked on the door. Arthur called out to him to enter and the door opened slowly. For a second, Arthur felt his breath catch, waiting for Gilbert to reveal himself, for the moment he'd be turned on. But, when Gilbert stepped into the room, Arthur could only stare in shock.

Gilbert had chosen to wear a plastic version of plate armour. A helmet was on his head, the flimsy visor pushed up so that Gilbert could see. He'd put on the too small 'chestplate' without a shirt below it so that Arthur could glimpse his muscles. There were arm 'plates' wrapped around his upper arms and barely hanging on over his biceps. Gauntlets covered his hands and forearms and seemed to be the only thing that fit him properly. He'd managed to wrestle the fake 'plates' over his thighs and knee high boots covered the rest of his legs. Underneath them, he didn't appear to be wearing any trousers. Or underwear. In fact, Arthur could clearly see his cock hanging free between all the hard plastic.

While Arthur stared, Gilbert's smug smile dropped into a frown. "You're supposed to be  _sleeping_ ," he complained.

"Um," said Arthur, at a loss for words. "Gil... What, exactly, are you wearing? Or not wearing?"

Brightening up, Gilbert flexed his arms, though his costume prevented Arthur from seeing his muscles. (Unfortunately.) "My armour, obviously. I'm Sir Gilbert and I'm here to save you!"

Shaking his head, Arthur raised a finger. "If you're a knight, where's your sword?"

Grinning, Gilbert put his hands on his hips. "God, Arthur, you can't just ask people where their swords are! But, to actually answer to the question, my sword is right here." He gestured towards his groin and Arthur squeezed his eyes shut with a groan.

"No," he said. "No, Gil, you can't  _say_ that."

"Why not?" Gilbert asked and Arthur could hear the pout in his voice.

"Because it's done the opposite of put me in the mood," Arthur grumbled, opening his eyes to glare at him. "And I don't understand why you're not... all covered up and I am. Maybe we should have discussed this beforehand."

Visibly wilting, Gilbert shuffled to the bed and sat down. Alarmed at the sudden shift in attitude, Arthur twisted so he could crawl to Gilbert's side. Before he could reach out to touch his arm, Gilbert spoke up. "I'm sorry, Artie. You always surprise me with new costumes and ideas. And, I mean, the costumes are... they're easy to guess at the scene? I thought this knight thing would be just as easy, I suppose. And I didn't wanna talk about it 'cause... um... it was kinda embarrassing..."

"You want to fuck me while wearing armour?" Arthur suggested, finally putting a hand on his arm. When he realised that he could only feel the cheap plastic, he let his fingers trail upwards to tuck Gilbert's hair behind his ear. "I can do that."

"It's not just that," Gilbert replied, turning to look at Arthur in earnest. "I wanted to  _save_ you. Like, I wanted to at least pretend that I'd been super awesome before I came in and then you'd be sitting there, looking as sexy as usual and then..."

"I-"

"Really, you look  _amazing_ in that.  _And_ I wanted to be a knight when I was a kid and you said you wanted to be a fairy prince, right?"

Arthur swiftly turned red. Gilbert remembered Arthur telling him that? His heart fluttered and he shifted in his place. "Yeah," he whispered. "Sorry, Gil. For stopping you. But now I know what you want..." Arthur looked at Gilbert from under his eyelashes. "If you go back out, we can start again."

"Really?!" exclaimed Gilbert.

"Of course. But I don't intend to be 'sleeping' and don't you dare call your dick a 'sword' again."

* * *

Prince Arthur, trapped in the prison tower (or tower that was being used as a prison), was bored. He was reading the same book for,  _at least_ , the fifth time. True, he had noted several details he had missed the first time he'd read it, but he was fed up and hoped he'd be let out soon. Or rescued. Either one of those would be brilliant.

Just as he thought that, there was a commotion from where the dragon could usually be seen: a great roaring and the hissing blast of the dragon's fire. Things rammed into the walls. Finally, though, everything went silent. Arthur wondered if yet another knight had perished trying to save what they probably assumed was a princess.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on Arthur's door. Perplexed, he said, "Come in!" even as the door swung open.

A knight strode through, grinning widely and (not actually) covered in sweat. There was also soot covering his armour and the bits of skin visible. Arthur thought he looked very handsome and, from what he could see, enjoyed the look of his muscles. Setting aside his book, he sat up straight and eyed the man who blinked at him.

"I thought... Aren't you supposed to be cursed asleep?"

"That's one tower over," Arthur explained.

"Ah." The knight raised his eyes to the ceiling, obviously considering his next course of action. He looked back to Arthur, his eyes travelling up and down his entire body.

Before he could say anything – perhaps to say he should leave and go to the correct princess – Arthur was quick to ask, "Did you slay the dragon?"

"Yes, I did!" said the knight proudly, clearly easily distracted. "And I... uh..." He glanced at the door and shrugged. "And I opened the doors."

"You mean cut off the chains holding them closed," suggested Arthur.

"Yeah, that."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "I can finally leave," he murmured, mostly to himself but loud enough in the stone room that the knight could hear him. "You... What's your name?"

"I am Sir Gilbert," the man announced immediately. "Slayer of dragons, opener of doors, lover of... Well." He smirked and stepped closer to the bed.

Twisting around so that he could crawl towards the end of the bed, Arthur smiled back. He stopped at the edge, kneeling before Gilbert as he moved forward. "Well, Sir Gilbert, you have saved me – from a life of boredom." Gilbert snorted and Arthur grinned. He waited until Gilbert was close enough to blow in his direction: with their heights, it meant that he blew across Gilbert's half-hard dick, making him shudder. "You've saved me, Sir Gilbert, and that means that thanks are due, don't you think?"

"I would  _definitely_ like to be thanked," Gilbert told him, smiling down at him.

"But how should I thank you properly?" Arthur asked, looking up at Gilbert with innocent eyes. He watched Gilbert quietly gasp at the eye contact from his position.

"Well, I would like you to do a lot of things," Gilbert admitted, his eyes already clouded with lust.

"We have plenty of time on the journey, I'm sure. What would you like me to do  _right now_ ?"

"Blowjob," Gilbert blurted, turning red when he realised how blunt he'd been. "G-Get..." He paused to clear his throat. "Get me hard and wet and then..."

"Then?" Arthur prompted, his eyes glinting. His own breathing had already sped up from anticipation.

"I want to fuck you."

Arthur grinned. "I'll allow that. As long as you take off the chestplate so I can see those muscles."

"Do you want to lick them?" Gilbert asked, knowing how much Arthur actually did like touching him.

"Of course," Arthur said, primly. "You need a wash after your ordeal with the dragon – I'll be... speeding up the process."

"Or making me dirtier."

"Probably the latter."

"Good," said Gilbert and took a final step forward and into Arthur's range.

He immediately grabbed hold of Gilbert's hips to brace them both and leaned down, getting tantalisingly closer. Then he did what he normally did in their roleplays: acted like he didn't know Gilbert's favourite way to be touched. Without preamble, he took Gilbert in as far he would go before slowly sliding off, letting only his lips touch Gilbert's dick. Arthur was rather amused that it took a conscious effort on his part not to use his tongue to taste him. Clearly, Arthur was addicted to Gilbert, in more ways than one.

A sudden hand in his hair had Arthur startling, sucking in a breath and actually sucking on Gilbert. Blinking, he looked up, wondering if Gilbert was about to fuck him instead of letting Arthur work. Then he saw the frustrated look on Gilbert's face as he tried to pull Arthur all the way off him.

"I saved your life," Gilbert told Arthur, tugging on his hair as he pulled off with a pop. "So do it right."

His tone made a shiver run down Arthur's spine and he quickly nodded. Obediently, he let go of Gilbert with one hand and used it to caress him as he stuck out a tongue, delicately licking the tip. Gilbert shuddered above him, his hand tightening in Arthur's hair. Placing a quick kiss to the head, Arthur licked his way down Gilbert's cock, stroking him whenever his mouth left him. Arthur revelled in the feel of Gilbert hardening under his ministrations. He was almost completely hard when Arthur pressed his lips to Gilbert's head and began to push down, slowly sliding down to the base, tongue pressed against it.

As he bobbed, he listened to Gilbert's moans from above him. Murmurs fell from Gilbert's lips, all of them praise for Arthur's efforts. He smiled around the dick in his mouth and lightly scraped his teeth along Gilbert's length in an effort to show Gilbert his appreciation of how vocal he was. Gilbert gasped at that, his fingers curling tightly in Arthur's hair and _tugging_ as he moved. It made Arthur groan as well, letting the back of his throat vibrate against the tip of Gilbert's cock.

When Gilbert shouted incomprehensibly, Arthur pulled away, making sure to let his saliva cling to Gilbert. The result was a glistening penis which Arthur wanted to suck on all the more. He licked his lips, eyeing it. But he knew Gilbert would come if he did anything more and he turned his gaze up to Gilbert, ignoring how the crown had slipped sideways during his work. Perhaps it would make him look all the more delectable.

For a moment, Gilbert stared at Arthur, cheeks red and panting. Then he moved forward, pushing Arthur gently backwards till he was once again sprawled on his back, the crown falling to the sheets beside him. Arthur glanced at it and shoved it off the bed before reaching up for Gilbert's helmet. Gilbert helped by coming closer, dipping down to kiss him, slow and languid, gloved hands stroking up and down Arthur's side. Throwing the helmet aside, Arthur focussed on the feel of Gilbert's lips on his and his tongue in Arthur's mouth. He sucked on it, drawing Gilbert in closer before biting at it. Gilbert moaned, his tongue slipping from Arthur's mouth as he did so. Arthur took the opportunity to bite Gilbert's lip.

They broke apart fully and Gilbert ran his hands down Arthur's chest. "And here I thought you'd been here for a while, Your Highness," he said, tone teasing. "Wouldn't have figured you would be so good at this."

"You like it, hm?" Arthur replied, smirking up at him. "I had a lot of practise before I was imprisoned, Sir Knight."

"I can tell," Gilbert replied, his hands finding their way to Arthur's stomach. "I can also tell that you liked it, too." And he pressed his hand against the bulge he found in Arthur's trousers, rubbing back and forth. Arthur gasped and arched, his head pressing into the mattress, his fingers curling around the sheets.

"Stop teasing me," Arthur panted, "Sir Knight. Fuck me."

"Someone's bossy," said Gilbert with a grin.

"I'm a prince," retorted Arthur. "You're _supposed_ to do what I say."

"Only if I pledge my allegiance to you."

"Then, if you want to go any further, pledge your allegiance to me," said Arthur with his own grin.

In answer, Gilbert dipped down once more to press a kiss to Arthur's lips. He trailed kisses across his cheek to his ear where he sucked on Arthur's lobe. Arthur gasped at that, delighting in the wet feel of Gilbert's lips on him. Then Gilbert was kissing along Arthur's jaw and down his neck and pulling at his top so he could bite at Arthur's collarbones. Arthur could only sigh, eyes fluttering as he tried to watch Gilbert's progress.

Almost as soon as Arthur's eyes fully closed in bliss, Gilbert untucked Arthur's princely top and pushed it up so he could get to Arthur's chest. There, he licked his way from Arthur's belly button all the way up to the cloth in his way. It made Arthur writhe: he was so close to where he wanted him. He squeezed his eyes closed, fingers clutching and releasing the sheets. His eyes flew open again when he felt Gilbert biting him, sucking hickeys across his chest. With single-minded determination, he marked Arthur over his heart, above his stomach, between his nipples, everywhere he could. Occasionally, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit it, rolling it with his tongue. And, as he did all that, his hands were roaming, often brushing against Arthur's now straining erection, over his hardening nipples, the material of his gloves rough. Every movement sent tingles and bolts of arousal through Arthur and he was unable to do anything other than groan and pant and cry out. Vaguely, Arthur realised that he was even chanting Gilbert's name, unable to stop himself.

Suddenly, Gilbert sat up, smirking down at Arthur. He licked his lips. "Is that enough to pledge allegiance? Or do I need to do more?"

It took longer than Arthur would admit for his brain to claw back to his usual level of intelligence. His chest was heaving and he could feel himself trembling, _needing_ something to touch him. Preferably Gilbert's hands or lips or even, blessedly, his cock. "Yes," Arthur eventually said. "You're now my knight in plastic armour. And that means you need to strip me down and touch me. Then I'll let you fuck me. And be quick about it, Sir Knight."

Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. He helped Arthur pull off the top before kneeling up so he could undo Arthur's trousers and pull them and his underwear down. But he didn't bother taking off Arthur's boots and left the trousers tangled around his ankles. Arthur didn't mind, though: as soon as his dick was visible, Gilbert gripped him tightly and began to pump him, twisting every few strokes. His gloves made the experience much more intense than normal, the rough material scratching at Arthur just enough to mix a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure. Making little noises, Arthur writhed beneath him, yearning for more.

When his hand left Arthur, it was all he could do not to snarl at him to do more. His cock was twitching and his hips were out of his control, jerking upwards in small motions, chasing that friction, the feel of being milked for everything he had in him. The tension left him and Arthur was left panting, watching as Gilbert shuffled far enough away to push Arthur's knees up so he could find Arthur's hole. From their activities the night before, he wasn't as tight as normal and Gilbert licked his lips in anticipation.

Shaking his head, Arthur reached up and pulled Gilbert close for a quick kiss. "Put it in," he ordered when he pulled back. "With preparation, obviously. No tongue tonight, darling."

"Aww!" Gilbert said, pouting. "But you always taste so good!"

Sure he was reddening, Arthur shook his head and reached for the drawer which contained far more sex items than Arthur was sure was healthy for them. He tugged it open and gestured to it. Sighing, Gilbert obeyed, like the loyal little knight he was. Once he had grabbed a condom and lube, however, Arthur made him drop them onto the bed by grabbing at his chestplate which was, frankly, in the way. Without speaking, he tugged at the straps holding it on, grumbling when they didn't come off fast enough.

"My liege," Gilbert drawled, grinning down at Arthur as he fumbled with the second strap. "Be careful of my... sword." He winked.

Arthur stilled. "I _told_ you-" he began.

"Let me just put it aside," Gilbert said, loudly. Baffled, Arthur could only watch in confusion as Gilbert mimed unbuckling a sword and throwing it aside, scabbard and all. Arthur relaxed a little. But he really should have known better: Gilbert leaned down to whisper into his ear, the chestplate slipping aside. "Can't have you hurting yourself on _two_ swords."

"Gil!" Arthur groaned. "That is just the _worst_."

"You're not gonna stop me, though," Gilbert sang. He reached down to remove his leg plates, clearly uncomfortable with kneeling on them.

"I suppose not," Arthur said with a sigh. "Hurry up, though. I may change my mind – there _is_ a dildo in there." He nodded towards the drawer and Gilbert pouted, giving up on removing the plastic which encased him. Instead, he grabbed one of his gloves and began to pull it off. Arthur gave a shout and grabbed his hands. "No. Keep them on."

"Oh?" said Gilbert with a grin. He said no more, though, as he slid the half-untied chestplate up and over his head. "I can't get the rest of it off with these on," he told Arthur.

"Then sit back and let me up."

As before, Gilbert was immediately obedient and shuffled backwards till he was at Arthur's feet. Arthur twisted himself around, kicking slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of having his legs trapped together. Finally kneeling before Gilbert, Arthur carefully removed the plastic from his legs and arms, from outside to inside so that he was brushing over Gilbert's erection as he took off the last of it. He took the opportunity to run his hands all over Gilbert's torso, brushing against his nipples and following with his tongue.

"How am I gonna prepare you, if I'm keeping these gloves on?" Gilbert asked as Arthur knelt back, preparing to turn himself around. He paused at the question and blinked.

"Ah," he said. Thinking of those gloves trying to open him up made him wince. Even with the lube, they were a little too thick to enter him carefully. They'd be fine if he was already prepared, he figured, fucking him with a single digit... The thought made him shudder and gasp.

"Don't worry," Gilbert said, misinterpreting his actions. "I'll take them off-"

"No, you won't," snapped Arthur, finally kneeling before him, his ankles still stuck together. Gilbert froze at his tone and Arthur took the opportunity to grab Gilbert's chin and pull him forwards, looking him squarely in the eyes. "I will prepare myself. When I feel myself ready, you'll fuck me with a single finger, glove still on, till I beg for more. And then you'll fuck me. Got it?"

"Yes, Your Highness," murmured Gilbert, barely breathing.

Arthur let him go and grabbed the lube, pouring a liberal amount over his fingers. They'd need to get a new bottle soon. Hadn't they only just bought one? Arthur shook the thoughts from his head and leaned back to reach back with his lubed fingers, his other hand bracing him. Concentrating, he brushed against his entrance, circling it and inhaling sharply at every tingle. He pressed against his hole, feeling the slight give and the way it also tensed against his fingertip. Just as he pushed his first finger in, he made sure to look up at Gilbert who was watching, open-mouthed, even though he couldn't see anything from that angle.

A loud moan escaped him and Gilbert collapsed onto his arse as his hand dropped into his lap. He didn't take his cock in hand, though, and Arthur felt a brief sting of disappointment. Now, Arthur had a new mission and he was determined to make sure Gilbert would start masturbating.

Beginning to pull his finger out and push it back in, Arthur kept his eyes on Gilbert, his chest heaving. He felt so tight around his own finger. There was double the sensation: the feel of something wrapped tightly around his finger, mimicking fucking into something, which made his hips twitch slightly, searching for something to bury his own cock into; he could also feel something slipping in and out of him, filling him up, bare flesh pressing against his walls and opening him up for something bigger. His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on it, a long-drawn out moan escaping him.

After a while, he deemed himself ready and he opened his eyes again, noticing Gilbert's intent gaze. "Gil," he murmured, gazing at him. Gilbert's eyes, fixated on his hips and crotch, snapped upwards and their gazes locked. Once they had, Arthur smirked and twisted his hand to push his second finger in. He forced himself to keep his eyes open even as he felt the burn from the stretch, gasping as he slowly pushed his way in. Gilbert's eyes widened as he watched, his breathing erratic as he forgot to breathe for a few seconds at a time. Finally, he got it all the way in and Arthur relaxed, letting himself get his breath back.

"Ar- Your Highness..." Gilbert said. Arthur looked back up at him and smirked. "Shit," Gilbert said, hunching over a little. His hand finally found his dick and Arthur's smirk widened as he watched Gilbert slowly begin to stroke himself. Gilbert's expression shifted several times till Arthur knew the pain and pleasure combination of the gloves had finally got to him. He had completely given in to the lust and Gilbert began to speed up, setting a fast pace.

Copying him, Arthur pulled his fingers in and out, watching Gilbert's hand. He imagined that hand inside him, that dick buried deep, and moaned. Twisting his hand from side to side, Arthur was able to mimic the twists Gilbert did to himself. Once he couldn't feel himself being stretched and only felt the wonderful sensation of being filled over and over, Arthur forced his fingers apart, still pushing in and out. The burn returned and the pain overwhelmed him for a moment, enough that he wobbled on his knees. Hands shot out to catch him and Arthur smiled up at Gilbert as he continued, wanting him desperately.

Once they had returned to their own activities, watching each other closely and occasionally begging for each other, Arthur eventually decided he was ready for a third finger. Deciding to be a little mischievous, he gained Gilbert's attention. "Gil," he said when Gilbert finally looked at him, hand still pumping himself. "I'm putting the third finger in now." Gilbert's eyes widened, his mouth falling open and his hand stilling. "I've got two buried deep and the third's just..." He trailed off as he pressed it against himself. "The third's pushing to get in. It's going to slide in, Gil- Sir Knight. Ah! It's going- ah! Going in. All the- Ah, ah! It... hurts a little. Stretching, I can feel it stretching. Ah, it's at the, ah, first knuckle. God, I want _more_ -"

Suddenly, Gilbert grabbed him, pulling him closer. Arthur curled his fingers inside him so he didn't pull out. Lips stopped his narrative, open-mouthed kisses pressing against him. Gilbert's tongue forced its way inside and Arthur copied his movements in his own way by pushing his third finger in further. He moaned into the kisses, their tongues meeting again and again. His bottom lip was sucked into Gilbert's mouth where he sucked and bit on it, staring into Arthur's eyes. Arthur moaned again, pushing his third finger all the way in. The stretch made him squeeze his eyes shut with a gasp which was cut short. One of Gilbert's hands disappeared from his shoulder and Arthur imagined he was stroking himself again, eager to be inside of Arthur.

Losing himself in the sensations – the tightness wrapped around his fingers, the brush against his walls, the twisting of his hand, curling of his fingers, lips on his, on his jaw, neck, the raspy sound of Gilbert masturbating right in front of him – Arthur almost forgot why he had been doing this. But Gilbert clearly hadn't and he moved so he could pant into Arthur's ear. "Are you almost ready?"

"Ah?" said Arthur, blinking at the question. "Oh. Yes. Please, God, Gil. I need-"

"I know," Gilbert murmured, placing a quick kiss to the space under Arthur's ear.

Slowly, Arthur removed his fingers, whimpering at their loss. As soon as they were free, he grabbed the lube and took hold of Gilbert's left hand, pouring lube over his forefinger. "Just this one," he muttered. "Fuck me, Gil."

But Gilbert wasn't listening, blinking down at their cocks. Gilbert's was red and looked like it had been rubbed raw. Arthur's was a similar colour despite not having been touched. He was also dripping precum and Arthur felt rather embarrassed that he was so eager. Thankfully, he was already red in the face and couldn't blush. Bewildered, Arthur squeezed Gilbert's finger, drawing his attention back to him.

"Hey," said Gilbert, slowly, "Your Highness... How about a duel?"

"What?" asked Arthur, confused.

"With our swords?" Gilbert gestured to their dicks and shifted so that his moved closer to Arthur's.

"Gil," Arthur groaned in exasperation.

"No, look." And Gilbert grabbed the lube and poured it over his right hand. "I'll finger you while I..." In demonstration, he shifted closer and grabbed both of their cocks, sliding them together. Arthur gasped and Gilbert groaned.

"F-Fine," Arthur said, trying to catch his breath. He twisted around again and, once he'd finally removed the rest of his clothes so he could spread his legs, he lay back against their pillows. Gilbert instantly moved in, finger finding Arthur's arse and their dicks pressed together. As Gilbert pushed in, the rough texture of the glove rubbing roughly against Arthur's walls as it went in, he pressed against Arthur, his other hand pulling upwards. All the sensations together made Arthur throw his head back with a yell of pain and surprise. The glove within him was so coarse that it was a painful but the feeling of being filled made him content, the sensations mixing. As well as that, feeling Gilbert's big cock along his own length, trapped against him by Gilbert's hand, made his body tense, unsure what it wanted more.

However, Gilbert knew his body well and he was sure to stroke them in time with his finger pushing his way in and out. Arthur panted beneath him, head pressing further and further into the pillows. His hands slowly curled around the bed sheets, his hips rising a little. A few times, he tried to move, tried to fuck himself on that finger, tried to buck into Gilbert's hand, but Gilbert only tightened his grip on him and he stilled, breathing heavily.

Then Gilbert curled his finger and brushed against Arthur's prostate. Arthur screamed; the fact that there was a glove inside him, that coarse material, the slight pain, all of it made everything so intense. Gilbert grinned down at him and did it again, tightening his grip on their dicks and _dragging_ that glove down their lengths. Crying out again, Arthur didn't bother trying to keep himself still, shifting backwards and forwards in a desperate attempt to get more sensations, to build up the pressure forming in his gut, to let himself go.

As he did that, Gilbert leaned over him, breathing heavily into his ear again. "Your Highness. What do you want me to do now?" He punctuated his statement with another brush of Arthur's sweet spot, eliciting another cry. "Your Highness, I can't follow your orders if you don't tell me what you want." He licked Arthur's ear then as Arthur was trying to catch his breath, mouth opening and closer. It made Arthur shudder, even more so when Gilbert's tongue went into his ear, lathering it in spit.

"Sir- Gil- Sir Kni-" Arthur tried to say, reaching for Gilbert. He caught hold of his strong arms, gripping them tightly and letting his nails dig in.

"Your Highness? What is it you want?"

And Gilbert pressed against Arthur's prostate, digging in and keeping his finger pressed there. Arthur screamed again, his entire body tensing, arching off the bed. Gilbert let go of their dicks as Arthur's chest met his, merely frotting against Arthur as he reached a hand around to the small of Arthur's back, keeping him in the air as he continued to scream, his head hanging in the air, toes curled. Gilbert pressed in further and Arthur's mind went blank.

When he returned to himself, he was still hard and his mouth was saying something, slurring badly. "Fu' mih, fu' mih, fu-uck- fuck m-me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." He continued to chant the words, unable to think of anything else. All Arthur wanted was something inside him which would make him feel like before. A few more times, only a few more times of that and he'd be released.

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Gilbert. He laid Arthur back on the bed, sitting up and removing the glorious pressure from Arthur's cock. Arthur was too out of breath to voice his protests and merely watched as Gilbert leaned back, his dick bouncing, hard and ready. Licking his lips at the sight of it, Arthur held onto the thought that it would be inside him soon as Gilbert pulled his finger out of him. He squirmed while Gilbert struggled to open the condom with his gloves on. Finally, having regained his senses and his breath, Arthur sluggishly sat up, keeping his legs spread, and leaned forward to help. Between them, they got the packet open and Arthur rolled it onto him. When Gilbert fumbled with the lube bottle, he also poured the rest of it onto Gilbert and stroked him a few times to make sure he was ready.

Once he had lain back down, Arthur spread his legs a little more, an invitation. "Fuck me, Sir Knight," he said, barely remembering their roleplay.

"Yes, sire!" Gilbert replied with a quick salute, getting lube in his hair. But he ignored that and quickly lined himself up with Arthur's hole. He pressed against Arthur and Arthur's body instinctively tensed up. Arthur arched a little, biting his lip as he felt the head stretching him still further. It hurt but not enough to be of consequence. He spread his legs wider as Gilbert slowly slid in, stretching and stretching him, rubbing against his walls, filling him, filling him. Arthur could feel himself losing his coherence as he felt Gilbert keep going, glad his boyfriend had such a big cock. After a time of Arthur tensing and relaxing, Gilbert moving and stopping, he was finally all the way in. They stayed like that for a time, Gilbert leaning over him and panting. Sweat dripped from his hair, hitting Arthur's forehead. Arthur didn't care, reaching up to trail his fingers over Gilbert's muscles, marvelling in them once again.

Soon, Arthur felt he was ready and he squeezed himself around Gilbert. In response, the knight grunted and shifted. Gripping the back of Arthur's thighs, he lifted them up, pushing them up until he held the back of Arthur's knees and had him bent in half, changing the angle and making the tip of Arthur's cock rest above his belly button. With him like this, Arthur knew Gilbert would be fucking him deep and he moaned, craving it. Gilbert grinned, gave him a quick kiss and began to move.

With every movement, every pull out and thrust back in, Arthur could feel Gilbert along his walls. His dick didn't move against his prostate but the friction alone was enough to make Arthur sob with pleasure as he grabbed hold of Gilbert's biceps. Every time Gilbert pushed in, his own cock brushed slightly against his own body, a tickling sensation which sent tingles all the way through him. He relaxed fully as Gilbert moved, backwards and forwards, rhythmically, constant. Arthur was content to let Gilbert fuck him.

Moving slightly, Gilbert suddenly shifted within him and he brushed against Arthur's already abused prostate. With a yell, Arthur's head went back as he shouted to the room. His nails dug into Gilbert's arms, clinging to him. "Please," he babbled. "Fuck me. More. God, Gil."

"Hm?" said Gilbert teasingly, shifting once again. This time he was constantly rubbing against Arthur's prostate, drawing strangled screams from Arthur as he struggled to remember his boyfriend's name.

"Gil, Gil, Gil," he managed to chant. "Right there. Please, God, I need more."

"You do, my – ah! – prince?" Gilbert's question was punctuated with another thrust.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Arthur. "Yes, my knight. Noble, brave – AH! – amazing knight. Just- _More_!"

Gilbert chuckled, a little cruelly in Arthur's opinion. "Okay, dear prince. Ah, fuck!" Gilbert faltered for a moment, curling over Arthur and pushing Arthur's legs further towards his chest. Arthur couldn't care about the pain in his lower abdomen as Gilbert began to speed up, brushing against his prostate again and again. "I'll... ah! I'll save you."

Then, with one more shift in position, Gilbert was pounding away into Arthur, slamming straight into Arthur's prostate. Arthur's mind went blank again. A scream escaped him, long and drawn-out until his voice disappeared. Pleasure filled him, pressed against him, enveloped him. Pain stabbed at him. Everything went south, throbbing in his gut. His cock wanted friction. More, more, more, more, more- Something rough yet gentle grabbed hold of him. Friction against him. Everything was so good.

His mind stopped working for a moment, the pressure in his gut unfurling and shooting through him. Vaguely, he felt something squirting up his chest, a steady stream for a few bursts. Some of it hit his chin the first time. The second burst hit his nose as he was bent further over. A few last bursts hit his open mouth as he shouted or screamed or said something. He could taste saltiness but he didn't swallow, unable to move or breathe.

Slowly, he came back to himself, aware that Gilbert was still moving, tiny little thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm, eyes squeezed shut. Arthur took great gulping breaths through his open mouth as he watched him suddenly relax, body instantly floppy as he blinked the lust from his eyes and looked up. They stared at each other, still panting. Then, without preamble, Arthur grabbed hold of Gilbert and pulled him down, letting his arms wrap around Gilbert's neck and pulling him into a kiss. They could both taste his cum as they slowly moved their lips and tongues together: Arthur was sure that they both swallowed some when they pulled back.

Gilbert carefully pulled out and helped Arthur relax by gently pulling his legs straight and letting him stretch out. Arthur lazily watched him take off the condom and tie it off, throwing it into the bin they had in the room specifically for that purpose. When Gilbert turned to get something to clean Arthur, he reached out and caught hold of his hand, tugging him back to the bed. "But-" Gilbert protested.

"No, my lowly knight," said Arthur, a little hoarsely. "You will clean me by licking it off."

For a moment, Gilbert didn't move. A grin slowly materialised on his face and he shuffled forward, kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning over Arthur. "You really liked this, huh? And you really love being a prince. Like ordering me around. Because I'll do _whatever_ you say." With that, Gilbert leant down and licked his way up Arthur's chest, taking up the cum and swallowing it when he sat up to look Arthur in the eyes.

Arthur felt his cock twitch.

"Maybe," he said. "I won't mind being a prince again. But less talking, Gil. You've got a job to do."

Doing as he was told, Gilbert got back to it, Arthur stroking his hair and drifting. He had a brilliant boyfriend, Arthur decided, even if he called his cock a 'sword'...

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say: Pretty sure putting a kind of thick, coarse glove inside those sorts of places is probably a bad idea and can probably be bad for you.
> 
> Also not sure how flexible you’d need to be to, y’know, into your own, er, mouth but let’s just pretend he’s flexible enough for it. (The only other details I never put in the story which I thought of as I was reading this over was, basically, that Arthur used to swim competitively? And Gilbert’s a mechanic who goes to the gym with his brother and is ‘unfairly muscled’ as Arthur would put it.)


End file.
